


Imladris

by ForestWren



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, Poetry, Rivendell | Imladris, Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestWren/pseuds/ForestWren
Summary: A song for Imladris.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	Imladris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anoriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriath/gifts).



> Written as a treat for the Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020! 
> 
> This is the first time I've shared my poetry in public -- comments and/or kudos would be greatly appreciated! :)

**Imladris**

* * *

Homely refuge, hopeful refuge,  
There for those who see;  
Hard-won peace is kept alive with welcome for the free.

Mountain valley, open valley,  
Trees surround your halls;  
Youth and age and grief and joy all live within your walls.

Olden garden, golden garden,  
Place of peace and rest;  
At journey’s end you safety bring, a place to sing and jest.

Timeless counsel, wisest counsel,  
Learnt through death and pain;  
Seekers come from far and wide to your advice obtain.

Hopeful stories, tragic stories,  
Countless memories;  
In your walls are tales reflected older than the trees.

Moonlit river, misty river,  
Starlight in your spray;  
For countless years your rainbows fleeted by in that same way.

Lonely city, only city,  
All your kin are gone;  
You alone still linger here to sing the old song.

Ancient haven, peaceful haven,  
Place of hope and ease;  
How much longer is it ‘til you vanish in the breeze?


End file.
